Lucky You Have Me
by IlovetowriteSMP
Summary: Carly moves her and the boys in with Jason. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Premise**- They are both broken and looking for home and happiness that they hadn't had in a while....but who will start looking at the other to give them that first?

Based on something Carly said to Jason once and the song Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillet

**History changes**- for the sake of my story being what I want we will have no Josslyn Jacks. Also Jason never reunited with Sam. They are friendly but he can't forgive her, even if he might like to. She is dating someone else anyway and not pining for Jason and really has nothing to do with this story.

**Warning**: Adult language.

**Lucky You Have Me**

**Chapter One**

He knew her like the back of his hand. Twenty years and two kids later her knock still sounded the same and he still felt the same bit of tension fizzle through his blood and bones when he heard it.

"Jase!"

That was the _just about to cry _voice. He jogged over to the door and pulled it open quick. "Yeah, I'm here."

There Carly stood with Michael, Morgan and luggage. Her face a mess from crying and stubborn look residing in her eyes. "We're moving in."

He knew his face showed his shock but he didn't say anything. Just moved aside and let them in.

She was back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was only one place that she even thought about going. She had a whole hotel at her disposal, a mother who owned a brownstone with empty apartments in it, and a very large bank account that she could use to buy herself a new mansion. But she didn't think about doing anything other than running to Jason.

And, of course, he let her in. There was never a question about if he would. He gave her that look though. She hated that look.

The wide eyed "What the hell happened this time?" look and she just crumbled. Damn it! She wanted to scream. Not cry.

She said, her voice breaking, "Jax knew."

Her eyes held on Jason's for a moment before he told Michael "Take your brother upstairs and tell Spinelli you're staying here for a while. Knock first! Maxie is over." After letting out a short breath he said "I gotta talk to your Mom alone," which meant: _Don't come back till I tell you its all right_.

"Sure," Michael said. "Come on, Morgan. I call the bed. You get the trundle."

"No! I told you last time I'm never sleeping on that again. No fair!"

Jason said, exasperated, "You can both get beds, okay? Just go...." Then his voice got calmer "Thank you."

When they were out of sight Jason focused his eyes on Carly. Like bullets they could see pierce right into her, she swore they could, and see everything.

One sigh and then he asked "Jax knew about what?"

"That Claudia got Michael shot."

Jason's whole posture changed and Carly cried "I know!" A moment later his arms were open and she was being held. No matter how bad it sucked that she was about to get divorced another time, it was better for a minute.

Because Jason had her and he would make this all okay again.

XXXXXXXXXX

He was gonna put Jax in the hospital. That was the first urge Jason had but he knew he'd calm down and think rationally (fucking unfortunately) and control himself before he went that far. If he did beat down Jax all that would happen is Jason would be arrested and then he couldn't be here for Carly and the kids.

And he had to get them through this.

She was in his arms, clinging to him tight, and he had his mouth by her hair, murmuring "I'm sorry."

He wasn't apologizing for what Jax did but for all Carly lost, and he knew she got that. She untangled herself from his arms and he missed the loss immediately. When he was holding her he knew he was giving her just what she needed.

"So am I, Jase! I thought Jax loved me and the boys."

"Carly-"

"Don't say he did! He couldn't if he did this to us. He put Michael in a house with the woman who got him shot! That's unforgivable! And all the while Jax was trying to knock me up. Telling me we could have it all together. All what? All lies!"

"Calm down. Breathe."

"Counting to ten won't fix this."

"Just do it and then see."

Looking annoyed she did just that, waving her hands in front of her as she did with her eyes closed, and then her eyes popped open and flared with rage. "I'm divorcing him and don't try and talk me out of it."

"Why would I try to talk you out of it?"

"Because I told you that he was all I ever wanted and you probably think I ought to try and forgive him but its not happening!"

"Okay."

"I can't believe he did this to our boy."

Jason's jaw clenched. Just thinking about it was making his blood boil. "Do you know for sure? Did he admit it?"

"He said he was protecting me because I was trying to get pregnant and didn't need the stress. Maybe that's true but he picked a child he wanted to have over the son I already have! Michael had just gotten out of a coma and Jax starts talking about boarding school and then packs him off to Sonny and his psycho wife. That fucking bitch!"

"Okay, you gotta relax!"

"Jase!"

He walked over and put his hands on her arms, looking right into her eyes, "Listen to me, I know you are upset but the boys are upstairs and they don't need to hear you screaming, okay? You know I will do whatever I can to help you through this, right? You can stay as long as you want."

As she looked right into his eyes her whole posture changed. It was as if she got strength just from his words. Hugging him close she whispered "Thank you. I knew you'd take us in. I don't know what I'd do without you, Jase."

He held her till she pulled away and then they started talking about re-decorating the guest room for the boys. After a half an hour, and a couple of beers, they were on the couch with a lap top open trying to decide what beds would fit in the room. Jason didn't really care about decor but it was good to see Carly feeling like she was in control of something on a night when everything felt completely out of control.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note- Claudia died in a different way than shown on Gh. She has been dead just a little bit when this starts. Johnny ratted out Jax to Carly- about Jax knowing Claudia had set up the hit.**

**Lucky You Have Me**

**Chapter Two**

"I want to see my wife right now," Jax ordered, as he stood at the door, sounding brave because he was talking to Spinelli.

Jason heard this as he came jogging down the stairs. He was running late for a meeting. Carly had only been there one night and already Jason's morning routine was all messed up. Sharing a bathroom with her was not going to work at all.

Spinelli answered Jax "It is my understanding that The Valkryie wishes to never lay eyes on your traitorous face again."

"You don't have a clue what happened," Jax told him.

"On the contrary, I know what she said and I don't believe she is lying or mistaken. So, kind sir, vacate this humble abode hence forth without further ado."

Jax spotted Jason over Spinelli's shoulder. "I know she's here."

Jason glared at Jax while Spinelli moved back into the living room.

Jax let out a breath. "I need to speak to her. Please, you know how she gets. She is overreacting right now and once she sees reason-"

"Carly will contact you when she's ready."

"Jason-"

Jason reached over and pushed on the door, making it fly closed, and then he locked it.

Jax called out "She can't stay hidden in your place forever! We're married. We need to work this out."

Jason picked up his phone off the desk. He dialed the security office in the building. "Yeah, its Morgan. Listen up, Mr. Jacks is barred from the building. I don't want any slip ups. Understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carly looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. She had waited till after the kids left for school to get in the shower. She wanted to make sure they got fed and out the door on time. Jason had been hovering like a hawk in the kitchen, afraid she was gonna try and cook, but all she had in mind was cereal.

When he saw Carly reach for the handle of the fridge he offered to make them all eggs

Now she was wearing just a towel, as her hand rubbed away the condensation on the mirror, and looking at her face. She couldn't believe she was this age. That Michael was nearly out of high school.

Wasn't it last week that Jason was asking her "Do you wanna lag for it?" at Jake's for the first time.

So much had happened since then. Too much. Too many other people came into their lives. It was good back when it was just them. But the truth was that someone always was there trying to get in the middle of their family. They let too many people inside their world and they paid for it every time.

Now it was once again Carly's turn to feel the pain burning in her chest. To have her dreams be shattered on the floor. To want to just close her eyes and be back in the days when Jason swore he'd be Michael's father and their family would last.

She didn't want to wish away her younger son. She never would. But it was so easy to think that if she could go back in time it would be good this time and not a crazy mess. She would do it better if she could do it all over again. Trust Jason more. She trusted him now with all she had.

Carly learned the hard way not to let her trust in Jason slip for a second. Because only a second could destroy the rest of their lives. All their plans. All their future.

Right now she needed a new plan. She needed to pull herself together. Get Diane on the phone and get the divorce going. No looking back. Only forward.

Thank God she had Jason to help her through this. She couldn't face it without him. He was the only person she never gave up on. And she needed him right now, just like she had every day since they met.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Jason strode into his bedroom and noticed that the bathroom door was still closed. Pinching his nose he said "Hey, I gotta head into the office. But you need to know that Jax stopped by."

The door opened and there Carly stood in a towel. Jason reacted by throwing up his hands and turning his face.

Like he needed this to fuel his imagination. Not fucking likely. He had enough memories for that already and nearly twenty years of telling himself that he had to forget about what he couldn't keep for his own. That life worked a certain way and it wasn't the way that let him and Carly be lovers.

"Hey!" he yelled at her.

"What did Jax say?"

"Put something on first."

"Okay," she acted as if she was going to take off the towel and then reach in the bathroom and get her clothes.

"Carly!" Jason headed for the door. "If you are gonna live here you can't do stuff like that."

"What?" she teased.

He shook his head and left the room. From the hallway he told her "All he said was he wants to talk to you. And Carly...."

"Yeah?"

"Take a gaurd with you today."

He wasn't gonna take any chances.

Jason figured Jax wasn't gonna do anything violent to her but Jason had this possessive feeling when it came to keeping Carly safe. And every since last night, the moment he saw her in the hallway, that feeling was kicked into overdrive.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucky You Have Me**

**Chapter Three**

"Its over, Mama," Carly told Bobbie, as Carly stood in front of the nurse's station.

Bobbie's face showed all her concern. She walked around the station and nodded toward the nearby chairs. They made their way over there. "What happened?"

"I made a mistake by marrying Jax. Its been messed up all along. The only thing we did right was creating a child. After we lost our baby we lost each other." That baby died before he or she was born and since that day the couple struggled to get pregnant again, while fighting trust issues every step of the way.

"I'm sorry. Are you all right?"

"No but I will be. Count on that."

"Did Jax move into the hotel?"

"The boys and I left."

"You have the boys in a suite at The Metro Court? Come stay with me. There's room."

"Thanks but we're living with Jason."

"Living? That sounds permanent."

"Don't give me that look. I know what I'm doing."

"You are going through a lot right now. Are you sure the best thing to do is to lean on Jason? I know that is your first inclination in any stressful situation-"

"And it is always the right one. He got me through Michael being in a coma. He got me through losing my baby. He can get me through this. Jason doesn't mind."

"I'm sure he doesn't but is it wise? You're in a really emotional place and you don't need to complicate things with mixing in old feelings and temptations."

"Nothing is gonna go on between us." Seeing the look on Bobbie's face Carly asked "What? You really think me and Jason are gonna rip each other's clothes off just because we share a bathroom now? Please. If we were gonna do that believe me we've had plenty of opportunities over the years. There was this one time on an island....anyway.....it won't happen. Don't worry!"

"I have to worry. I'm your mother." Bobbie hugged her. "If you need anything...."

"Jason will handle it."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Get her whatever she wants," Jason ordered Diane, as he sat behind his desk in the office.

"That could be a considerable amount. I realize she is your best friend but I don't think its speaking out of school to say-"

"Spit it out."

"Carly can be a little grabby, lets put it that way, especially when she's pissed. And from the sounds of the message she left me that woman has steam coming out of every orifice right about now. I predict she will want to milk him for every penny and then hire a private eye to make sure she doesn't miss so much as a cent. It could mean quite a high legal bill because you know my policy of charging you quadruple for her is still in effect."

"Just get it done."

"If she wants the hotel there will be a bloody fight. Perhaps it would be best if she isn't living with you while the divorce proceedings work their way through the courts. It could bring up all sorts of questions about the nature of your relationship."

"She's staying with me. Make sure its not an issue."

"Oh that I could but Alexis didn't fall off the turnip truck yesterday. And, unlucky for you, she still remembers a torrid little affair you had with the lady in question a few decades, give or take a year, back."

"That was then."

"And this is now and now she is in residence with her two children. One who you claimed as your own and one who bears your name. You could see how unseemly this could look to a judge should the divorce get sticky. Maybe it would make more sense, and I am just throwing this out there for you to do with whatever you want, but I'm thinking you should pack up Carly and her rug rats and move them across the hall to the big, empty penthouse where, if I am not mistaken, she once lived anyway. It will feel just as cozy as your place."

"No."

"Just no? No room for negotiation?"

Jason stood up. "Carly is staying with me. Now I got to get to the warehouse. Don't let Jax stall this divorce. If Carly signs the papers push it through or else I'm taking her to the Dominican Republic."

"But that will not be good for the property settlement!"

Jason had already left the office and Diane was calling after him as he walked out of the building.

XXXXXXXXX

Jason got home late that night, around ten p.m., to find Michael on the couch with a school book open. "Hey, Morgan is asleep upstairs so I thought I'd study down here." He stood up. "If I'm in your way..."

"This is your home. You're not in my way ever."

"Thanks." Michael sat back down.

Jason got out of his jacket. "Your Mom home?"

"She went to Jake's."

Jason raised an eye brow and put back on his coat. "You'll stay with your brother?"

"Sure. No problem."

"Thanks....and Michael....your Mom is going through a lot right now so we gotta make this easier on her."

"I know. I won't give her any trouble. Its cool."

"If you need to talk about stuff come to me. Don't hide anything. You got it?"

"Got it."

"Micheal..."

He grinned, Carly's smile on his lips, "Got it! Really. I'm good right now. I can handle stuff."

"Be back in a while. You need anything and my phone is always on."

"I know."

Jason left the penthouse. For the first time in years that place was starting to feel like home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lucky You Have Me**

**Chapter Four**

Walking into Jake's Jason spotted Carly playing pool with Johnny Zacchara. He shook his head when he realized that she was flirting with the young guy. What was Johnny? 25?

Fuck.

Carly could sure stir up trouble without half trying. She just didn't care that she had started more mob skirmishes than Jason could count just by being hot as all hell. It took years to get rid of Alcazar and Jason didn't like the idea of having a Zacchara on Carly's tail now.

But it wasn't his call who she slept with next. For tonight though she was gonna shoot pool with Jason and not get herself into a new mess before she got out of the old one.

Jason walked over and gave Johnny a cold stare. Then he held out his hand. Johnny handed over his pool cue.

Carly simply smirked.

Johnny smiled at her. "Guess we'll take this up later."

She waggled her fingers at him. "Bye now."

Johnny chuckled and looked down before turning, grabbing his jacket off a nearby chair, and walking out.

After Johnny was gone Jason asked "Lag for it?"

She made a show of moving to the end of the table and leaning over as she took her shot. Jason shook his head at her antics and tried to ignore how sexy she was. He was always trying to ignore that.

(_Some things we don't talk about._

_Rather do without_

_and just hold a smile._

_-_

_Falling in and out of love, _

_ashamed_

_and proud of,_

_together all the while_.) (Never Say Never by The Fray)

Most of the time what worked best was telling himself she had a man at home and it wasn't him. But now she didn't.

Now she was going home with him. But he wasn't the type to pretend that meant they were gonna hook up or make love or be a perfect family unit without any outsiders messing it up. He knew better. He learned the hard way a long time ago.

(_You can never say never._

_Why?_

_We don't know when._

_-_

_Time and time again._

_Younger now than we were before_.)

XXXXXXX

Carly came to Jake's to remind herself who she was before she got on this roller coaster.

Before she slept with Sonny and went through years of ups and downs. So many crazy times. Some that were great and some that nearly wrecked her. Before she met Alcazar and before she met Jax. Before she married either man and tried to start over again. Before she failed so many times.

She just wanted to remember the feeling of having a fun that wouldn't be followed by pain. Johnny had been helping her do that. He was the only decent guy around that night.

Her kind of guy. Someone in the business who got it.

Standing near the doorway was his gaurd, Niko, and though he was all right he wasn't Max and he really didn't have much of a sense of humor. Plus he was deathly afraid of Jason and wouldn't dare play pool with Carly when he was there to gaurd her. So Carly had to find someone else.

When Jason walked in and saw her with Johnny he gave her a look at said: You got to be kidding me? Don't give me a headache with this shit.

And that made her want to laugh. He always tried to stay out of her love life the best he could but he had opinions, don't let him fool you, and most of them were that she never picked the right man. Well she wasn't into Johnny anyway- he used to date her little cousin Lulu, come on now- but it had all been worth it to get Jason riled up.

She just might call Johnny again one day down the road and make Jason freak a little. Get him to tell her to watch herself and not start some mob war over sex. Like she would do that. That was so ten years ago.

Right now she was all about making a good life for herself and her boys. And that meant finding a way for her heart to heal from losing her hope that Jax was the right man for her. It also meant hanging tight to Jason.

He'd get her through any storm.

(_Don't let me go._

_Don't let me go._

_Don't let me go._

_Don't let me go._

_Don't let me go._

_Don't let me go._

_Don't let me go._

_Don't let me go._

_Don't let me go.) _

XXXXXXXXX

They finished their game of pool and then ordered some beers. Carly told him "The furniture is coming in the morning so I was thinking you could take off a few hours to help-"

"Fine."

She lit up. "Really?" she asked, excitedly, as she rubbed his arm.

"Fine," he said, raising both eyebrows. "I want you and the boys to feel comfortable at my place for as long as you're there."

"So you're not counting the seconds till I find a new house or calling real estate agents for me? Cause if you do remember that I want the best."

He grinned a little. "Yeah, I'm sure that goes without saying."

"Thank you for letting us move in with you."

"Stay for as long as you need."

"Forever?"

"You won't need to forever."

She just smiled and drank her beer. Her eyes were all lit up in a look that said she had plans forming in her head. Jason eyes held hers with a joking warning look before he took a drink of his beer.

(_Picture_

_you're the queen of everything_

_as far as the eye can see_

_under your command_

_-_

_I will be your guardian_

_when all is crumbling._

_Steady your hand._

_-_

_You can never say never._

_Why?_

_We don't know when._

_-_

_Time, time and time again._

_Younger now then we were before._

_-_

_Don't let me go._

_Don't let me go._

_Don't let me go.)_


	5. Chapter 5

****

Lucky You Have Me

Chapter Five

Jason glared at Milo when he saw her letting Carly pick up the end of a bed rail that had to be moved for the tenth time around the boys room. Throwing up a hand Jason made his displeasure known.

Milo looked blankly at him. "She said she would help. You heard her.....uh, Ms. C...J...Carly....I have it."

Carly smiled at Milo and put it down. "I want it near the window...no...yes, near the window."

Jason raised an eyebrow and gave her a probing look. "The window?"

"Yep."

"You sure?"

"Yes, Jase, the window."

Milo moved it with the help of another gaurd and Carly looked at it over there. "Hmmmm...."

Jason pinched his nose. Carly walked over and rubbed her hand over his back, asking, "You about ready to throw in the towel on re-decorating? I know I'm driving you crazy right about now."

"Its fine. Lets just get this figured out."

The smile she gave him made it all worth the next two hours they spent moving that bed and other furniture around.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Jason jogged down the stairs. Carly was in the living, which looked the inside of a home decorating store now. He said "I gotta go out."

Opening the closet he got out his lock box then put it on the desk. He opened it and took out a gun, shoving it in his holster and then putting on his leather jacket. He asked her "You gonna be all right?"

"Sure! I have plenty to keep me busy."

He shook his head at the mess and her projects. "Call me if you need me."

"I always do," she said sweetly, giving him a look he knew well. It said: You catch me when I fall.

He nodded at her and turned to open the door. She called out "Thank you again for letting me and the boys invade your home."

Looking back he paused before saying "This is your home, too, Carly." Then he left. Standing by the elevator he looked back at his penthouse for a minute. He usually never had a problem leaving for work, missing what he left at home, but today felt different.

He did his best to ignore it and was satisfied that he was helping his best friend to get through a hard time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Diane says it's a bad idea for Carly to live with you," Sonny told Jason as soon as Jason walked into their office. Sonny shook his head and added "I told her that Carly does what Carly wants but, you know, if it makes it easier on things her and the boys are welcome to come stay with me."

The flare of possessiveness that took hold of Jason just then was intense. "She's already redecorating my place,"he said it in a way that said: _She is not going anywhere_.

Sonny raised an eyebrow. "She staying that long?"

"You know Carly. She wants to make it nice for her and the kids while she's there. All I care about is she's okay after what Jax pulled."

"That jackass! I was married to that bitch and he didn't say a word. Hey, I know Candy boy ain't looking to do me no favors but Michael...his own stepson? He fed him to a she-wolf."

"Carly says she's done with Jax so Michael won't ever be in danger from him again. Morgan either. Jax don't make decisions about the boys anymore."

"We'll see if Carly sticks with it."

Jason just gave Sonny a long look. "The shipment get in okay?"

Inside though Jason hated to admit that he was thinking the same thing. He wanted Carly to stick to her guns this time but whatever she did was her decision. Jason wouldn't try to influence her.

But thinking about her leaving their home, as he already thought of it again, and going back to Jax made his gut clench. She would do what she did though.

Jason couldn't stop her from following her heart. He had never tried and he never would. He just had to protect his own heart. But how could he? How could he make sure he didn't end up torn apart inside?

He already ached every day over missing being in Jake's life. He had been willing to tell himself so many lies about him and Liz being able to work out in order to try and make a family with her. He gave up Sam and he nearly lost Carly over that mess. He should have done a lot different.

What's done was done but the point is he ached for that...for a home with his woman and his kids where he walked through the door and smiled to see them. If he got used to that with Carly again and then it disappeared how would he deal with that empty feeling taking over another time?

It was probably a bad idea to let her move in and yet Jason did it without thinking twice. He just prayed he did not live to regret it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carly was surprised that the pain in her heart was all but forgotten for a little while that night. She was in the living room with the boys, having dinner in front of the TV, when Jason came in.

Reaching out to him she smiled and said "Get over here. We saved you some."

With a small grin he chucked off his coat and put away his gun. "Who cooked?"

"Graciella and shut up. I have learned a thing or two over the years, you know."

"You learned to cook exactly one thing," he joked "and I won't eat a frozen pizza every night."

Patting the space on the couch between her and Morgan, while Michael sat in the nearby chair, she motioned for him to sit there with this big hopeful look that said he would hurt her feelings if he sat in the other chair. Jason sat down where she wanted and Carly squeezed his bicep.

She tried to feed him a bite of the chili and he protested, taking the spoon from her and saying, "I got it." He tried it. "Good."

Michael said "Morgan whined it was too spicy."

Morgan cried "I did not! I liked it, Uncle Jason."

Michael said "You begged for hot dogs. You're just saying that because Jason likes it."

Morgan argued "You wanted pizza!"

"I'm not the one who whines every dinner about his vegetables."

"Mom does too!"

Carly was about to bust out laughing but she tried to hold it in while she waited for Jason to get sick of it and tell them to be quiet. She could easily do it but she liked to share little parenting moments with Jason because he had missed out on so much over the years.

"Boys," Jason barked. "Enough." Then he looked at the TV and raised an eyebrow. "What is this?"

Carly smiled snuggled in closer to him, just a little. "Project Runway."

Jason looked around for the remote and found it on the end table behind her. He plucked it off by reaching over her.

Michael said "Mom never misses this."

Morgan said "You like it too."

Michael said "The hell I do."

"Michael!" Carly cried. "Watch your mouth. Apologize, now."

"Sorry. I'm gonna go upstairs. I got stuff to do."

Carly made a face. "But we're having family time."

"Mom," Michael whined.

Jason gave him a stern look.

Michael sat back down and Carly smiled again. Jason shook his head at the television show. "What is that guy doing?"

"Making a dress," Carly said.

Jason shook his head as if that was a completely stupid thing to base on TV show on.

Just then Spinelli and Maxie came in the door. "Greetings one and all."

Maxie saw the TV and yelped. "I love this show! Move over." Then she plopped between Jason and Morgan.

Jason gave her a _No, you just didn't_ look. She gave him a blank stare. "What?" Then she looked at the bowls of food on the table. "Is that chili? Is it from Kelly's? Is it vegetarian? Because I eat meat but I'm trying to cut back lately because Kate says its better for your skin. Did you know they put hormones in meat? Isn't that gross?"

Jason rubbed his head.

Carly looked at the TV and said "He is so hearing auf wiedershen this week."

Jason raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Carly just laughed. "Shhh. This is the good part."

"There is a good part on here?" Jason asked.

"That's what I'm saying," Michael chimed in with.

And for a while that night they were all happy and everything was okay. Carly knew if she wasn't living there with Jason she wouldn't feel this way. She'd be thinking about Jax, all her past mistakes and missteps, or she'd be out looking for some guy to make her life interesting again.

Instead she had her best friend, her kids, Spinelli and his girl- the first one to ever make that guy happy- and life was good. She snaked her arm around Jason's and lay her head on his shoulder while he ate the rest of her chili.


	6. Chapter 6

****

Lucky You Have Me

Chapter Six

His bathroom had her stuff everywhere. And he meant everywhere. It was annoying and comforting at the same time.

Jason had a towel around his waist when he walked into his bedroom and saw Carly sitting on his bed one morning, looking like she owned the place and had every right.

He stilled. "Hey!"

"I needed the bathroom."

"There are two more in this Penthouse."

She made a face that said that was a crazy thing to say. "But this is our bathroom."

The one downstairs had no shower and the other one they agreed the kids and Spinelli would use.

"You can't just stroll in my bedroom anytime you please."

"Oh, Jase, relax." She slowly got off the bed and looked him up and down. "Its not like I haven't seen it all before." Then she went into the bathroom.

"I'm serious! Stay out of here without knocking."

She just laughed.

Jason let in and out a breath. He grabbed some clothes and went to the boys room to get dressed. He was glad that his body hadn't reacted too severely to seeing Carly sitting there in a silk nightie and a silk robe.

If she didn't have that fucking robe on he would have gotten much harder and then what the hell was he supposed to say to her? They didn't need the complication between them right now.

He had to be here for her while she was figuring stuff out. As the days went on, though, he started to see how he had stuff still left to figure out too. Like if he had the guts to try and keep Carly in his Penthouse from now on.

That is if she really didn't go back to Jax. Jason had to keep reminding himself that with her he never knew what she was gonna do when it came to following her heart.

XXXXXXXXX

A few days later Jason was on his cell phone to Carly "Yes, I'm listening to you but you are making no sense."

"Just be there, Jase. Please!"

"Kelly's at eight? Carly," he let out a breath. "I'm working, you know."

"You don't have an hour for us?"

"Don't put it that way. You know I will be there if I'm done."

Her tone was sure. "You won't miss our family dinner."

"What does our family have to do with Ethan?"

"He's my cousin, Jase. Its about time I get to know him. The whole family will be there except Lucky because he's working- which is really best because who knows when he will bring Liz with or not. Though it would be nice for you to see Jake."

He let out a long breath. "You are starting to give me a headache now. Bye."

"Jase!"

"Yeah?" he asked her, in a more gentle tone.

"Thank you."

"I said I would try. Try, Carly. Don't be mad if I can't make it."

"Try hard!" she said in a light tone that told him she really wanted him there.

He smiled a little. "Okay. Now bye. I have work to do, remember? I do work when I'm away from you. You know that, right?"

"Sure whatever." Click.

Jason smiled as he shook his head and shoved his phone in his pocket.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

When he walked into Kelly's that night she clapped her hands several times and smiled widely. Then she hurried over to him. "You made it!"

The restaurant was closed for the private party. It was filled with Spencers and friends of the family. Jason saw Sonny sitting at a table with Luke, Ethan and Dominic. Michael and Morgan were hanging out with Lulu, Spinelli and Maxie. Bobbie and Mike were playing host and hostess, it looked like, making sure everyone was fed and having a good time. Lesley was at a table with Cameron and Jake. Tracy was standing by the counter with a drink in her hand.

Jason's eyes were dragged away from them when Carly hugged him. She whispered "You alright?"

Pulling away he nodded "Yeah." He looked around some more and spotted Alexis, Kristina and Molly. But no Sam. She could be working or just not care about meeting her mother's old friend's new kid. Jason didn't care about meeting Ethan either but Carly cared so, in a way, Jason did care after all.

She grabbed his hand. "Come meet my cousin."

He let her drag him to the nearby table. She talked and he stood there saying nothing but, strange as it sounds, it was one of those moments when Carly made him feel like he belonged. She made him part of her world and made sure everyone knew that if you got one of them you got the other.

They never managed to screw that part of them up and Jason was glad for it.

XXXXXXXXX

Carly couldn't stop smiling over Jason showing up at the Spencer family party. It felt like lately they were making their own little family unit in his Penthouse, different than they had before but still good and right, and she wanted him to be part of all she did these days.

Maybe she was just trying to make up for not having a husband on her arm but she didn't think so. It was something different. Something special that only Jason could help her create.

It had been a great idea to move in with him. She thought she'd just heal her heart but she had no idea they would actually get to a whole new level of closeness, compared to the last few crazy years.

Thinking back she knows that everything that happened with Liz could have tore her and Jason apart forever but she also knows there was no way she would had let that happen. She had been hurt and pissed and disappointed but she swallowed it down. She forgave and she tried to understand.

Because the only other option was walking away. And she was never walking away from him. Who knew where they were going but she was loving the ride again.

When he had to leave the diner to go back to work she kissed his cheek. "Thank you for showing up."

"Don't I always show up for you?"

Her face lit up at how his eyes twinkled just for her. Did any other woman see that look? If they did then Carly didn't wanna know about it. "Always."

"And I always will." He then stepped back. "I'm going to go deal with a shipment and then I'm going to stop at the store before I go home to buy you a big thick robe."

She let out a loud laugh as he walked out the door. He rarely joked but sometimes he did. When Jason was joking it meant he was really happy. He hadn't been that way in a long while. Not happy where his whole face showed it.

He was now.

Carly grinned and headed off to talk to her mother.


	7. Chapter 7

**Lucky You Have Me**

**Chapter Seven**

Jason came home one night and found Carly on the couch, dressed in jeans and a silk blouse that was low cut, eating junk food and watching Lifetime Movie Network.

"Hey," he said

"Hi, Jase. Good day at work?"

He let out a tired sigh. "Long. What did you do?"

She had stopped working at the hotel because she refused to interact with Jax. She had tried it for a few weeks and it just got her upset. She didn't want to live in a war zone so she was having him buy her out of the hotel.

"Shopped."

He raised an eyebrow. His Penthouse was slowly starting to look like Carly everywhere he turned. A painting would show up one day. Throw pillows another. New pictures and picture frames on the mantel. Jason would always ask "What's this?" as if it was an alien but he didn't complain.

It was her home too after all.

He sat down next to her on the couch. She handed him her orange soda. He made a face. "Uh...no."

"What? Its good!"

"You and Spinelli can have that. I'll stick to my juice, beer, milk and water. I'm covered. I have enough to drink."

She tried to make him take a sip. "Just try it. You might like this brand."

"Stop. I mean it. No." He finally took a sip.

"See? It is good."

"If you say so. So what did you go shopping for today and is it gonna end up in this room?"

"How did you guess? A new couch."

"I like this couch."

"How can you like it? Its so uncomfortable. When you fall asleep on it you get a crick in your neck the next day. Besides, its gross. The boys sit on here."

He gave her a warning look but she barreled on anyway. "How many women have you had sex with on this couch?"

"Carly!"

"What? It's a valid question."

"That is none of your business. Besides Maxie redecorated not that long ago."

"Oh. Well the new couch will be here in three days."

"It better not have flowers on it."

She gave him a look that said it did. He gave her a look that said it was going back. She pushed his shoulder. "Kidding, Jase. You'll love it. I have amazing taste. Didn't I pick you?"

He shook his head at that. "You were bored."

"I knew quality when I saw it. Best pick I ever made."

He grinned a little at that and then took one of her cheese snacks. "How do you eat this?"

"Hey! I'm not having sex these days so I need something to make me happy. Leave my junk food alone. Its vital to me getting through this divorce."

"Then I'll have Graciella get a few extra bags this week."

Carly smiled at him. She looked so beautiful that he found himself pulling his eyes away and looking at the TV. "Can I ever again watch the news in here?"

"Why would you want to? That's filled with depressing crap every night. This is actually something to cheer a person up."

"This?"

"Give it a chance."

Jason got up and headed for the kitchen. Carly pouted. He said "What? I would give it a chance but I'm hungry. I haven't eaten since this morning."

"Fine. I'll pause it for you."

He gave her a look that said_ Don't bother _but she just smiled at him and he knew he'd be watching that chick flick once he got some dinner.

XXXXXXXXX

The days went on and Jason started to love his life again. One afternoon Carly walked into his office.

He threw up a hand. "You don't knock?"

She looked upset.

He bounded to his feet and asked "What's wrong?"

She pulled some papers out of her purse. "Diane just gave me these to sign." She sat them down and he saw they were about the divorce.

He let out a long breath. "You don't have to do anything till you're ready."

Her face crumbled. "How do I do this, Jase?"

He walked around the desk and took her in his arms. For a long minute he held her. Finally she moved away.

He asked "You want to get back with Jax?"

"No! I'll never trust him again."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Signing those papers say I failed again. I don't think I can stand that another time."

"So you'll stay married so you don't gotta admit you failed?!"

"You don't get it! When I married him that was supposed to be it! Never before did I really give up every other fantasy in my head like I did on that day you helped me to get ready to marry Jax. When you gave me away that was supposed to be the last time but here I am right back where I started again and what does that say about me? I always screw it all up. You know it and I know it. Why divorce Jax? Just to go screw it up with another man? I might as well just give up on love altogether."

Jason said nothing.

Carly cried "What? You think I should give up on love?!"

"I didn't say that. I didn't say anything. You have to make this decision yourself but..." he held her arms "I don't think you screw everything up. I think Jax put himself before you and before Michael. You can forgive him for that or you can not but this is not your fault. Not this time."

She hugged him. "Why am I still so scared to end up alone?"

"You can't end up alone cause I'm right here."

"And that's why I can't ever lose you. If you gave up on me I'd fall to pieces."

"Never gonna happen."

She moved away from him, grabbed a pen and signed the papers. "There! Its over." Tears fell from her eyes. Her hands covered her face. Jason hugged her again.

(_When you try your best_

_but you don't succeed._

_-_

_When you get what you want_

_but not what you need._

_-_

_When you feel so tired but you can't sleep._

_Stuck in reverse._

_-_

_And the tears coming streaming_

_down your face._

_-_

_When you lose something_

_you can't replace._

_-_

_When you love someone_

_but it goes to waste._

_-_

_Could it be worse?_

_-_

_Light will guide you home_

_and ignite your bones_

_and I will try_

_to fix you. _) (Cold play)


	8. Chapter 8

****

Lucky You Have Me

Chapter Eight

Jason got real used to having Carly and the kids with him in his Penthouse. Sure there were moments when Carly trounced around with not enough on and he had to tell his mind not to picture her naked (at least till he was alone. After all he hadn't had sex in a long while now and it wasn't that great the last time.) Mostly though it was good to have them there.

A few months had passed since the divorce. Jason had a head full of memories he would not trade for anything by then.

He watched as Carly started a new business, as an interior designer, and saw her slowly heal from the break up of her marriage. For a while at first he wondered if Jax would break her down and get her back but he hadn't.

There was only one time Jason got involved in getting Jax to back off. It was after Carly signed the divorce papers but Jax had refused.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

****

Months earlier

Jason and Carly were standing outside of Kelly's. They had left the Penthouse and gone there for breakfast one day. Jax happened to be walking toward the door just as Jason and Carly were saying good bye to each other. A few guards stood close by.

"Carly," Jax said "I'm glad I ran into you. You won't take my calls anymore and I can't come where you live because the gaurds won't let me in."

He glared at Jason and Jason gave him an icy stare back.

Carly said "There's nothing left to say. After what you did to my son do you really think I would ever allow you to live under the same roof as my boys again? And where they go I go so that settles it."

"That settles nothing! We had plans! We were going to have a baby. We were making a future that you said you wanted for yourself. A break from all the ugliness and feeling like not enough. Remember when you said that? Because I do. Do you really want to forever live under the thumb of Sonny and his right hand man who you call your best friend but how many times has Jason here worked you for Sonny's sake?"

Jason threw Jax against the wall and put his arm under Jax's throat. "Never drag me into the mess you made and never use me against Carly!"

"Get off me. You can't intimidate me and you can't destroy my marriage."

Carly yelled at Jax. "Don't you dare blame this on Jason! Without him I would be a mess! He has done nothing but take care of the people you promised to take care of- me and my sons! He has been the man we need in every way and without him we would all be lost! Go to hell and when you get there tell Claudia I said to Rot, bitch! You gave my son to a mental case that nearly killed him once! Don't think that I will ever let you touch me again or that I'll tell Jason to let you slide on anything ever again! We're through!"

Jason let Jax go and said "You heard her."

Then he turned and put his hand on Carly's back and led her away.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Just when Jason fell into a great routine with Carly and the boys at his Penthouse he walked in one night and she was coming down the stairs wearing a red silk dress that plunged at the neckline and slit up the leg. A diamond necklace was around her neck and a diamond bracelet on her wrist.

He raised an eyebrow. "Going out?"

She smiled brightly and spun around. "Tell me I look gorgeous right about now."

When he didn't she pouted. He finally said "You know you look good."

"Thank you!" She got her little clutch purse and her coat. "Max is driving me so don't worry."

He watched as she looked in the mirror and fixed her hair, which was in an updo. His eyes raked over her body. He rubbed his forehead and looked away.

"You gonna tell me where you're going or am I supposed to guess?"

"Some charity thing. I know you hate that kind of thing so I found another escort. The kids are with Sonny. You are a free man tonight." She crinkled her nose at him. "Enjoy it. But if you go out and meet anyone go to her place, okay? I don't feel like hearing that when I get home."

He shook his head at her in a way that said he was totally disgusted by her saying that. "Yeah, okay,"he dragged out the words, letting her know that wouldn't be happening.

She walked close to him. "Big moment. I'm excited."

He raised an eyebrow.

She said, smiling, "My first date as a newly single woman. Johnny didn't count. Though he plays a mean game of pool. Not as good as you though." She ran her hand over his shoulder. "Don't wait up."

Carly walked to the door and looked back. Just seeing her in that moment took his breath away. It hit him hard in the chest that she was moving on from Jax but it wasn't with him. At that moment he had to admit that in his own head he had thought it might be.

It felt like the last fifteen years were a big blur. One crazy time bleeding into the next. Trying to stay alive and trying to make something more out of his life than just his job. Trying to do right by Carly. Trying to keep the his promise to protect her and the kids. Too many times he couldn't. Every time he tried to get with a chick, let alone marry a chick, it turned out like a nightmare. His best marriage didn't even have sex in it. Sometimes he had felt happy for a few months but it never lasted.

Just like this time. Carly was walking out to go start the next part of her life and Jason was just watching her go.

She blew him a kiss and then left. Pressing his hands together he put them against his nose and mouth and let out a shaky breath. Then he took down his hands, glanced at the floor and smiled a little.

At least she was happier now. Even if she wasn't feeling the same as him about how good it felt to share a home together. All that mattered was she was feeling strong again.

__

(I walked up and said hello.

She said "Its good to see you but, hey, I gotta go."

-

Look at what I've done to her

Look at how I made her feel.

-

She's standing tall.

She's got it all.

Got the world at her heels.

-

Look at what its done to me.

Look at how it makes me hurt.

-

If I could go back now

I swear somehow

I'd find a way to make it work.

-

Ain't life funny?

Now I'm the one alone.

-

Look at what I've done to me.

She's gone

.) (Chris Cagle) 


	9. Chapter 9

****

Lucky You Have Me

Chapter Nine

Jason woke up that night because there was suddenly someone crawling on his bed. By smell and feel alone he knew it was Carly.

Reaching out he flipped on the light. He saw she was still in her long red silk gown, diamond necklace and bracelet and silver heels. He gave her a wide eyed look.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked her, as she settled against the headboard.

She was all smiles. She smacked his arm. "You gotta hear this!"

"Carly, I was asleep. This can't wait?"

"Liz is knocked up again and the baby daddy might not be my cousin." She made a big O with her mouth. "Is that just not _perfect karma_?"

"What? That's not our business."

"Get this. She slept with his brother! And she calls me a whore. Takes one to know one, whore."

He shook his head at her. "Is this what you did at that party? Got in her business?"

"That's the whole reason I asked Nikolas to be my date. I heard rumors about Liz and her bun in the oven and wanted to go to a close source. Well, Jase, I hit pay dirt! Cause Nikolas could be the baby daddy. You know this totally affects you and Jake, right? Cause if Lucky leaves Liz then you need to step in and-"

"Hold up. Let me get this straight." He stared in her eyes. "You went out with Nikolas so you could get dirt on Liz?"

"Don't be mad. You know I need to know this stuff to sleep at night. After all she did to me over the years-"

But Jason was not listening anymore. He had spent all night drinking because he thought Carly had found a new man she was interested in. Now that he knew she hadn't it made him feel like a huge weight was off his shoulder. His hands cupped her face and he quickly brought his mouth to hers before he could think of all the fears that used to hold him back.

Her hands came up and held his face. Their kiss was different than when they were young. Still as desperate but filled with an even deeper amount of love because they had been through so much together now.

Jason was shaking slightly when he broke away from her so he could breathe. He kept his forehead against hers. "I would have gone to that charity thing with you tonight."

"Jase....you just kissed me."

He moved back, letting go of her face, and looked in her eyes. She looked a little shell shocked.

Jason sat with his back against the headboard too. He let out a long breath.

Carly said, her word barely above a whisper, "Hey," as she brought her hand up to caress his cheek and make him look at her.

His hand rose to hold the arm that was raised so she could cup his face in her hand. "Carly."

"Do that again."

With a small grin on his lips he leaned over and their lips met again. She let out a broken sounding moan and when Jason tried to pull back she moved forward and kept the kissing going, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. When they did break apart her lips were quivering and tears were in her eyes.

Her arms stayed around his neck.

She asked him "Wow, how is that better than I remember? I thought my memory was pretty vivid. Lord knows, I've replayed every kiss we ever shared a million times in my mind."

His breathing was shallow. After a moment he told her "I don't want to make you promises I can't keep. I don't want to set either of us up to be hurt. But I do want this....I want you, Carly. Even more than that....I need you."

She stared in his eyes, searching them, "Jase-"

He took her face in his hands. "You make this Penthouse a home again. You and the boys. I have my family here and, Carly, I just don't think I can stand it if you walk away now."

Jason held back on kissing her. He wanted her to tell him what she wanted. When she didn't say anything he went to move away. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him back, pressing her mouth to his, and that next time they broke apart she was smiling with happy tears in her eyes.

Simply she told him "I could stay."

"Good. Thanks." And he kissed her again and again as his arms held her close. He kissed her gently and sweetly, letting her know that she was the most precious woman he had ever gotten to kiss in all his life.

Letting her know that it was all about her. Then and now and tomorrow it would still be.

Jason pulled back and took in and out a gasp of air. Carly nibbled her bottom lip. Her eyes still searched his for answers. He reached up and started to remove the pins in her hair, letting it fall down, and the tangled his fingers in it. Moving his cheek next to hers they stayed that way for a moment, nuzzling each other and just clinging close.

She whispered "I thought you didn't love me like this anymore, Jase."

"I've never been happier in all my life then when I've shared a home with you. I didn't think I could feel this again. Its...peaceful....I know its right, Carly. I can feel how right it is between us now."

He moved so he could look in her eyes. She nodded at him and then he kissed her again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Lucky You Have Me**

**Chapter Ten **

After kissing Carly for a while Jason knew that he had to make a choice to take it further or not that night. As much as he wanted to make love to her, especially since the kids were out of the Penthouse, he decided against it.

The look in her eyes were almost sure about them but not quite yet. He knew that was because he had sprung this on her without warning. He thought about it for months but he didn't tell her that.

Though he didn't think he was the best at talking about feelings he knew she needed to hear something more from him before they could make love.

And he wanted her to wake up tomorrow loving him, not regretting him. Jason was in the mode of working overtime to not mess this up.

Breaking away from her he went to get off the bed as she made protesting sounds and tried to pull him back before her lip poked out in a pout.

She asked "Where are you going?"

He went to the dresser and opened a drawer, pulled out a t-shirt and then said "Change,"and motioned for the bathroom.

She was still wearing a red silk dress, a diamond necklace, diamond bracelet and silver heels because she went to a charity event earlier in the night.

Carly slowly stood up, her eyes dancing with amusement and happiness suddenly, and then she turned in front of him and said "Could you get this zipper for me?"

Grinning a little bit he slid it down and let out a shaky breath.

She teased "Are you sure I will need that t-shirt tonight?"

He lay a gentle kiss on her shoulder. "Yeah. Now go."

She let the gown drop and revealed that she was wearing a strapless bustier and white satin panties along with thigh highs. Jason swallowed hard as he looked at her body. She flashed him a smile before she grabbed and went to change. She was in there for more than ten minutes. Jason walked over to the door and knocked once.

"Hey.....you okay?"

The door flew open and she hit his arms at full force, knocking him back a few steps, and when he wrapped his arms around her she was lifted right off the ground.

"Jase!" she cried happily.

Their lips met and they started kissing desperately for a minute. He lay her on the bed and then came down over her, his hands on either side of her body, staring in her eyes. He gave her an emotionally charged kiss while her hand slid over his bare chest. He started to kiss her neck and that was it....they weren't slowing down for anything.

When their bodies joined together there were tears in both their eyes. Coming together felt spiritual and soul fulfilling. When he held her in his arms afterwards he stroked her hair and said "I want you to know you can never lose me. You can still count on me no matter what."

She planted a kiss on his chest. "I don't wanna think about the next time I fall right now. Maybe I'll never crash down again. Did you ever think that just maybe you are all I need to stay strong? Because I do. I believe in that, Jase. I honestly always have believed in you."

"I believe in our family, Carly," he whispered. Then he wrapped himself more around her, kissed her one more time and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep holding her in his arms so tight that he prayed she knew he had no doubts tonight had been just what he wanted and needed most.

XXXXXXXXX

He woke up to kisses being placed on his jaw, throat and then his cheek. Raising a hand he kept her there and moved his mouth so that he caught her lips in a kiss, without ever opening his eyes. When his eyes did open he turned his head on the pillow and looked at her.

"Hey," Jason said, with a small smile.

"Hey," she whispered back, rubbing her hand over his chest.

He caught her hand and held it. Then he raised it and kissed it. "Does this feel right to you?"

Her eyes were huge as she searched his eyes. He asked "Carly?"

She kissed him desperately and they started to make love again. Later they lay with her halfway on his chest, her leg between his, and their fingers intertwined on one of their hands.

"Jase....do you remember it feeling this damn good back when you were my boy on the side?"

He grinned a little. "It was damn good."

She smiled. "Yeah...but this is better."

"Yeah."

She looked up at him and then they shared a tender kiss. Leaving go of holding his hand, once they broke their kiss, she playfully slapped his chest. "You could have told me you wanted this before last night!"

"You just got out of a marriage."

"Months ago."

"I didn't know what I was ever going to say to you...about what I was feeling...I just didn't want you and the boys to move out." He gave her a slightly wide eyed look and added "I didn't expect you to go find a date."

She smirked. "Jealous, huh? No reason to be. I'd take you as my escort over anybody any day of the week."

After a minute Jason got out of bed. He grabbed his phone and told Carly "Cancel your appointments and tell Sonny to keep the boys all weekend." Then he headed for the bathroom with the sound of her happy laughter ringing in the air. It wasn't long before he was in the shower and she was joining him.

Uninvited but that was just her style. To come into his place and take over whatever she wanted. This time he did not mind it all.

(_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend._

_Lucky to have been where I have been._

_-_

_Lucky to be coming home again._

_Lucky we're in love in every way._

_-_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed._

_Lucky to be coming home some day_.) (Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat)

THE END

I might do a sequel to this story. We'll see if the muse is into it.


	11. Chapter 11

Tried to write a sequel to this and never got past chapter one. So instead it becomes an epilogue

**Lucky You Have Me**

**Epilogue**

"Don't you dare ever stop," she said, the words gasped out right before she moaned into his ear. The double meaning in them was not lost on him. She felt him smirk against her neck as he slowed down his strokes.

Her nails clawed his back as they made love against the marble tile of his shower.

She had jumped back into a romantic relationship with him without thinking twice. Carly didn't see that there was any other way to go. If she hesitated for just a second, asked too many questions, showed her concerns on her face for a minute too long then Jason might go and change his mind about them being together again.

She couldn't risk that. Wouldn't dare. She had to gather all her faith and place it in his hands, which was second nature anyway, and believe he knew what he was doing when he asked her to be his again. That he knew nothing but spending the rest of their lives together would be enough for her.

Anything less would make everything inside of her shatter. Slowly, over years and years, she had let herself believe he would never be hers in this way again...and now that he wanted to be...she couldn't imagine what it would feel like if he dared tried to walk away from them another time.

_He won't do that to me_, she told herself, as she clung to him desperately in the shower, him moving deep inside of her, condom forgotten.

Maybe that was all the proof she needed that Jason was in this with all his heart this time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tears streamed down her face, mixed with the water cascading over them, as they made love slowly but with fierce need. They way she held him was so tight he would complain if all his nerve endings weren't concentrated in a different place at that particular moment. Every time that he thrust into her it was like going home again, going right back to the best feeling he had ever known and finding out that place was even better now.

No longer did fear hold him prisoner. No longer was he a fraud who was hoping that she didn't notice he had no idea what he was doing when it came to almost everything. No longer was he making it up as he went along- trying to figure out how to take care of her right in and out of the bed room. Yeah, back in the day, they were fire between the sheets, and in those moments his brain shut off to anything but being buried between her thighs, but afterwards he would lay there and be confused about everything.

The confusion was gone. The boy he was had grown into a man and this man finally knew he could be all this woman needed.

It was just about proving that to her now. Jason knew Carly still had her fears. And he knew it was going to take more than a few hours of being together to stomp them out of her. It might take months. Maybe years.

But he wasn't running away just cause she couldn't promise to always be perfect and always do what he wanted. He had learned that she would do what she did but she would always stand up for him, their family, and be ready to fight to the death for them. Jason didn't need more than that.

He didn't need to know for sure there wouldn't be any pain coming in the future. He knew there would be. There always was. But having her with him in this way would make the pain worth it.

And make the pain disappear quicker when it did hit them. Cause making love with Carly healed so much that nothing else ever could.

When he came inside of her he knew just what he was doing. Though it was way too soon for giving her that last dream that she had sown into her heart- and though he'd use condoms again in the days to come- right here and right now he just wanted to feel this and have her feel him giving her all of himself...his heart, his trust, and his belief that their baby wouldn't bring more heartache.

Jason's body shook with the force of his release as he held Carly tight against him. The whimpering sounds she made were filled with lust but also pain. It was a pain that came from all the years of believing she'd never feel him inside of her again.

A pain he had caused and he would have to make go away day by day. If she would just keep believing in him he knew he could find a way to make that belief be one hundred percent instead of ninety nine point nine. She long ago gave him her blind trust but now he wanted even more. He wanted her left without even one shadow of a doubt that she was all he wanted for the rest of his life.

It was time to make the last of her insecurities dissolve. Jason believed only his love could do that. But that was okay cause she had all his love.

Carly had all of him now. It was just a matter of believing it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He stepped out of the shower first and then reached out his hand to her. She took his hand and stepped out but instead of going for a towel Carly was all of the sudden all over Jason again, her hand caressing his manhood, as she murmured "I missed this."

The hot looks she gave his naked body just about scalded him. He hadn't seen that look in her eye since the boiler room. Back then he wasn't ready to take her against the door. Because he couldn't say for sure they wouldn't tear each other apart later when the pain got to be too much or the fears too big.

After living together for months now Jason knew he wouldn't let them go to pieces ever again. Cause he needed this forever. And he would have it forever.

Nothing would make him give up this woman, this family, their last chance to make it right.

Picking her up he placed her on the sink as his mouth slanted over hers. His hands tangled in her hair as he held the back of her head. One of her legs slipped around his waist drawing his body taunt to hers.

This weekend was not gonna be long enough to work out all the sexual tension between them, Jason knew that much for sure. The rest of their lives might not even be long enough but that was okay.

This kind of heat didn't need to be cooled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I already know how to make grilled cheese, Jase."

Carly stood at the stove, wearing Jason's black t-shirt, as he stood behind her trying to teach her how to cook.

Hearing her protest that she already knew how he raised and eyebrow, cocking his head to look down at her.

"What?" she asked "I do! Morgan loves grilled cheese and I will have you know I made him one before."

"Was that the day that the smoke alarm got destroyed because you beat it with a bat?"

She laughed, throwing her head back, and then answered "No that was the day I tried to make hamburgers, which I also do know how to cook, but I got distracted with the boys."

"You can't just walk away from food on the stove."

"Sure you can. I do it all the time."

"Yeah that's why you burn most of what you cook."

"I have a very busy life!"

He slapped her ass and she yelped. "Keep the flame on medium only. You don't got to rush through it."

"Are we talking about this sandwich still?" she flirted

He chuckled. When she looked at him the lust and love in her eyes drew him in for another kiss. The grilled cheese almost burned but Jason managed to get his mind back on it in time. Only because he didn't want her to rub it in that his cooking lessons were no help at all since they ended up with something just like she could have made on her own.

As soon as he put the sandwiches on a plate he picked up Carly, pressed her against the fridge and started to make love to her again. The food could wait. Right now all he needed was to be inside of her again...and again...and again.

It was a need he knew he'd never completely satisfy.


End file.
